Estás buenísimo
by YukieOuSakurai
Summary: En la amistad, la sinceridad ante todo. Bueno, sólo en la de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. \\ Mal resumen, MatsuHana, cosas que pasan, curiosidad.


Sólo estaban ellos dos en ésa habitación, terminando de arreglarse para ir a casa. Oikawa e Iwaizumi se habían ido primero, dejándolos solos, a pesar de que habían dicho que irían juntos a comer. Probablemente se habían puesto calientes y se apresuraron a llegar a casa, eso pensaba Hanamaki, mientras miraba las actualizaciones de Weibo en su teléfono. Esperaba a Mattsun, sentado en los banquillos de la sala del club.

 _–_ _Oye.. ¿qué vamos a cenar?–_ preguntó, mientras seguía recorriendo con su dedo la pantalla.

 _–_ _Carne.–_ Mattsun era muy fácil con ciertas cosas.

 _–_ _Okay.–_ Y a Makki no le importaba.

Dejó su celular y fijó la mirada en Mattsun, quien se estaba poniendo la chaqueta blanca, tan característica de ellos. Estaba aburrido, comenzó a divagar. Hombre, realmente era más grande que él ¿no? O sea, Matsukawa era el más grande de todos y tenían la misma edad, eso era injusto.. y peor, a pesar de que no era muy expresivo o amable, era condenadamente popular.

 _–_ _Hum.. yo lo haría contigo.–_ Aquello lo dijo con una intención de alago claramente.

 _–_ _¿El qué?–_ Pero Mattsun no lo entendió.

 _–_ _Estás buenísimo.–_ Mientras decía aquello de forma desinteresada, volvía a mirar en su celular.

 _–_ _Hmm.. supongo que sí.–_ Bueno, probablemente muchas se lo decían y el caso es que no estaban equivocadas. _–Pero no sé sí pueda levantarla con un chico.–_

Hanamaki levantó la mirada, Mattsun lo estaba mirando también y por un momento, hubo una chispa de iluminación entre ellos.

 _–_ _¿Quieres intentar?–_ Y no lo dijo como una proposición meramente indecorosa. Sólo tenía curiosidad, ambos tenían curiosidad. Normalmente jugueteaban con muchas cosas, probablemente se habían toqueteado más entre ellos que con una chica, y no, no sólo era cosa de dos, con Oikawa e Iwaizumi también.. pero no eran cosas obscenas, sólo era juerga de un rato. Y ésta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

 _–_ _Hmm..–_ Matsukawa alzó las cejas, mientras veía a Hanamaki con una expresión neutral. _–Supongo.– A_ quello era el permiso y como Takahiro era el que ideo la situación, le tocaba ser el que pusiera el ejercicio en práctica. Matsukawa se acercó a dónde estaba sentado, acercó su cintura mientras veía a Hanamaki a los ojos.. eso comenzaba a sentirse extraño de alguna manera, pero daba igual, aún estaban curiosos.

 _–_ _Hmm.. me pregunto sí, estará bien usar sólo mis manos.–_

 _–_ _No vayas por la vida metiendo cosas extrañas en tu boca.–_ Matsukawa esbozó una sonrisa y Hanamaki carcajeó.

 _–_ _Tienes razón.–_

Había prisa ¿no? Apenas acababan de bañarse y ya estaban sudando de nuevo. De alguna manera, Makki lucía muy animado ¿realmente quería hacer eso? Le tocó ahí por encima de la ropa, tal vez tentando un poco el tamaño. Matsukawa recibió una mirada torcida de Hanamaki que por primera vez en la vida, no supo descifrar. ¿Decepción? ¿Asco? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Todo junto? ¿Qué?

 _–_ _Está.. grande ¿no?–_

 _–_ _Hmm.. soy normal..–_

 _–_ _No. Yo soy normal! Esto es muy grande.–_ Y aparte de tener buen cuerpo, también tenía buen paquete el condenado. Hanamaki arqueó una ceja, mientras comenzaba a mover su mano aún por arriba de la ropa, intentando animarlo.

 _–_ _Mm.. tal vez funcione si pones la cara de un virgen.–_ Mattsun lo dijo tan serio, que Hanamaki ni siquiera pudo ofenderse. Simplemente no le calentaba, estaba claro.

 _–_ _No, es sólo que no te gusto. Debe ser por eso.–_ Dejó de mover su mano, pero no la quitó, simplemente subió la mirada para ver la cara de Mattsun. _–Apuesto que con Kana de la 2-A, te pones en seguida.–_ Se puso de pie, Matsukawa dio unos pasos hacia atrás dándole espacio.

 _–_ _Es mi tipo.. pero tampoco soy tan precoz.–_

 _–_ _Jaja claro, como digas.–_ En el fondo Makki se veía herido.

 _–_ _Hanamaki, quiero preguntarte algo.–_ De pronto la voz de Matsun era más grave, más seria. _–Tú, vas por la vida preguntando a los hombres sí puedes tocarles el pene?–_ La cara de Hanamaki era una mezcla de ofendido y enojado. ¿Qué se supone que era esa clase de pregunta? ¿Acaso creía que era un homo?

 _–_ _No. Eres el primero.. y que sepas, yo simplemente tenía envidia de ti!–_ Hombre, ahora estaba peor que una mujer ¿no? Como cuando un tipo les decía "puta" y hacían de ello todo un escándalo.. bueno, claramente Matsukawa le había intentado decir eso.

 _–_ _Ah.. bueno, creo que simplemente estaba decepcionado.–_

 _–_ _Hu?!–_

 _–_ _Se levantó.–_ Matsukawa señaló con su dedo hacia abajo y Makki miró.

 _–_ _¿Por qué rayos estás duro?–_

 _–_ _Te dije que funcionaba con la cara virgen.–_

Takahiro no se dio cuenta cuando Matsukawa lo tomó de la muñeca. Sólo hasta que su cuerpo estampó contra los casilleros, pudo captar un poco la situación. Dolió, su espalda dolió. Y también su pecho cuándo le giró y lo volvió a azotar contra los mismos.

 _–_ _Mat..–_

 _–_ _Estaba decepcionado de ti.. digo, está bien jugar con chicas, yo lo hago, pero con chicos es algo distinto.–_ Matsukawa le habló al oído, casi amenazante. Nunca había escuchado ése tono en él.. siempre había sido amable, siempre eran los dos juntos jugando bromas y burlándose.

 _–_ _¿De qué hablas?–_

 _–_ _Pensé que andabas de puta abriendo las piernas.–_

 _-Ha?!-_ Matsukawa nunca hablaba así, ni siquiera a aquella chica que una vez le dio una bofetada después de enojarse y llamarle "simplón" al encontrarla con otro y eso que los golpes no le iban.

 _–_ _Olvídalo, ¿continuamos?–_

 _–_ _¿Qué cosa?–_

 _–_ _La sesión de pajas de Hanamaki-kun jaja._ _–_ Se estaba burlando de él, sólo eso.

Hanamaki puso sus manos en los costados y empujó, quitándose a Matsukawa de la espalda. _–Cabrón! No vuelvas a hacer eso!–_ Issei sólo lo miró, mientras tomaba asiento en la banca. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber reído, no se notaba divertido en absoluto.

 _–_ _Tú tienes la culpa.. ah, no entiendo qué pasa.. me gustan las mujeres y sus grandes tetas, pero cuando estamos en las duchas, mi vista se deleita contigo.–_

 _–_ _Oi, ¿te estás confesando?–_

 _–_ _Por supuesto que no. Sólo me gustas y ya.. ah, tú dijiste que yo estaba "bueno" así que, creo que es lo mismo.–_

 _–_ _¿Entonces?–_

 _–_ _Entonces nada. Aquí acabamos, sal un momento, ahora voy.–_ Hanamaki se quedó estático, considerando como última opción, realmente continuar con aquello que había dejado.

 _–_ _Entonces, no te ponías porque.. ¿te daba asco?–_

 _–_ _Bueno, probablemente es que te tengo en un pedestal.–_

 _–_ _¿Qué significa eso?–_

 _–_ _Somos dos contra el mundo, si te desvías, me quedaré solo.–_

 _–_ _Oye, no estoy aplicando a la misma universidad sólo para abandonarte en la primera oportunidad. No seas idiota.–_

 _–_ _Hanamaki, cásate conmigo, anda.–_ De pronto Matsukawa jaló a su compañero nuevamente, pero ahora de forma suave, para atraerlo simplemente y abrazarse a su cintura.

 _–_ _Hmm.. sí para cuando nos graduemos de la universidad, eso se puede, lo haré. Pero nada de traer mujeres a nuestra casa, ah y esa la compras tú jaja.–_ Matsukawa se abrazó más fuerte con un brazo y el otro lo levantó en el aire, su mano se hizo en un puño, a excepción de el meñique. Era su señal de una promesa. Hanamaki suspiró y enganchó su dedo.

 _–_ _Te obligaré sí te echas atrás.–_ El más grande amenazó.

 _–_ _No enganché mi dedo en vano. Además, creo que estará bien, así nos quitaremos a algunas brujas de encima. Podremos decir; "lo siento, soy gay, estoy casado con mi hombre".-_ Los dos rieron entonces.

 _–_ _Hum, esto es muy homo ¿no?–_

 _-No.. bueno, tú y yo nos amamos supongo, pero no de forma gay. Dios, eso no tiene sentido._ –

Se separaron después de estar abrazados unos segundos más, de alguna manera, ambos estaban algo incómodos por la situación. Nunca habían estado tan acaramelados en su amistad.

 _–_ _Esto duele un demonio..–_ Matsukawa se quejó, de pronto a Takahiro le atacó la vergüenza y salió corriendo fuera de la sala. Issei sólo sonrió mientras rascaba su cabeza, algo conmocionado también. Eso que tenían probablemente no era normal y estaba bien que no lo fuera, porque sólo así estaban seguros de que podían confiar uno en el otro. En algún momento se atreverían a avanzar más allá en su relación, pero por lo pronto, habría que esperar un poco y calmar sus ansiedades.. de cualquier manera, ya estaban comprometidos ¿no? Aún así, si un día Takahiro volvía a poner sus manos o sugerir algo, no dudaría en tomarle la palabra.

* * *

N/A: Creo que estos dos se aman.. siempre he pensado que son la pareja "erótica" de Haikyuu, se aman pero en lugar de ser muy cursis y hablar, ellos son más de "acción" ..mi OS es sobre cómo comenzarían sus deslices.


End file.
